


Captain America & The Girl with Fire

by 100percentnotaMuggle15



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentnotaMuggle15/pseuds/100percentnotaMuggle15
Summary: The story starts off in America 1942, only a few months after America joined the war effort against the Germans and Japanese. Steve Rogers was determined to join the army to aid his country and the opportunity arose when he was recruited to join the SSR in a newly founded project. Abraham Erskine, Chester Phillips and Elizabeth Jones are the ones tasked over seeing the new project and to ensure it picks up.Elizabeth Jones is a member of the Women's Auxiliary Air Force in Britain and she is selected to aid the new project. She is shipped over to America and while she is in this new country, she learns how to love and finds her footing amongst the men.The war was hard but it turns out, the hardest part of it all was learning to love.





	1. Chapter 1

New Jersey, 1942

 

The well fortified aircraft landed hard on the grass runway and bounced a number of times before settling into a smooth ride down the remainder of the runway and turned right into a small area used as parking and unloading for small aircraft, such as the small aircraft that just landed.

"What did you think of the landing, Sir?" The pilot, a young man of about twenty-three turned to his navigator, and senior officer. This was the pilot's first flight to America and it had gone well.

"That was good, Adams. Well done. And, you kept our passenger alive. Are you feeling alright, Ma'am?" The navigator and senior officer turned to the back of the aircraft where their passenger sat, an officer from the Women's Auxiliary Air Force (WAAF) based at RAF Stormy Down in South Wales.

The woman's name was Elizabeth Jones and she had an extended experience with flying.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking, Sir." Elizabeth smiled at the senior officer, she turned her gaze to the pilot and smiled. "Your handling of the aircraft is wonderful and I'm glad I was here to experience it. Just press down a little on the left rudder pedal when you come into land, trust me, it's a excellent trick."

"Thank you, Ma'am." The pilot smiled at her warmly. Elizabeth felt a twinge of guilt as she remembered how young the boy was. It was a shame that he had to risk his life as much as he does.

"Now, Adams, I suggest you contact the Air Traffic Control Tower, there's a large aircraft heading our way." The senior officer commented.

The young pilot jumped into action and radioed in to the Air Traffic Control Tower for clearance to taxi away from the runway. Clearance was given and the small aircraft moved out of the way swiftly.

There was a small patch of concrete just ahead of them and a man in a flying suit was directing them towards it to park.

"I'm guessing that this is the place where we drop you off, Flight Officer Jones." The young pilot called back to her. Elizabeth peered through the small gap and she spied the concrete.

The aircraft stopped on the little patch of concrete and as Elizabeth climbed out from the aircraft, saying her goodbyes to the young pilot and senior officer, a member of the ground's crew hurried to cart her luggage off the aircraft and into a waiting car.

Elizabeth looked from the car to the man waiting on the far edge of the concrete patch and she stepped over to him. As she neared, she spotted the Colonel stripes on his arms and she knew he was the man she had to meet.

She brought a warm smile onto her face once she got close enough to see the stern look on his and as she neared, she offered him her hand.

Since this was an airfield, it was highly recommended not to wear berets, peak caps or any type of hats so neither could salute as neither of them had their caps on.

"Colonel Phillips, I presume?" Elizabeth asked as she neared.

"Yes." The man answered, the stern look never left his face and he didn't smile back at her. "And you must be Flight Officer Jones?"

"Yes, Sir." Elizabeth replied, keeping the smile on her face.

"Welcome to America, Miss Jones." Colonel Phillips said shortly, "I hope your journey was comfortable."

"It was." Elizabeth confirmed.

"Good. It's time to skip the formalities, Miss Jones. Neither of us has the time to ponder over greetings." Colonel Phillips said abruptly, he turned from Elizabeth and began walking away from her. "I hope you've come ready to listen."

"Yes, Sir." Elizabeth said, she stepped after him and glanced back at the car with her sparse luggage inside.

"You and I are gonna have a chat in private. I believe you need to be informed of what you're doing here." Colonel Phillips said, he never turned back to look at her.

"Yes, I was told that it was too dangerous to reveal the reasons. I guess it's because of the rats the Germans have in Britain. And they've tapped two of our secure channels," Elizabeth said.

Colonel Phillips led Elizabeth into a small building just to the left of the Air Traffic Control Tower and inside was a small corridor with four doors, two were washrooms and another seemed to be a luxurious waiting area. The last was an office, and this is the room they entered.

There was a few wooden chairs stacked next to each other, lining the wall and a large desk commanded most of the attention as it was

piled very high with all sorts of brown files, boxes and loose pieces of paper. Elizabeth loitered in the doorway, uncertain if she was invited in or not. Colonel went straight to the desk and he began shuffling through the papers.

"Take a seat, Miss Jones. And close the door." Colonel Phillips ordered.

Elizabeth stepped further into the room and she closed the door behind her, she headed over to the wooden chairs and sat in the chair closest to the desk.

Colonel Phillips stepped back around the desk with a large stack of brown files, bound by coarse string in his hands. He placed the stack on the end of the desk and looked at her.

"We've been gathering some of the greatest minds in the Allied countries for some time now to work on a secret Government project with strict access. You've been highly recommended by your commanding officer and commander of the WAAF." Colonel Phillips began.

Elizabeth pressed her lips together but she didn't say anything. She was surprised that she had been recommended.

"I'm not the best person to ask to go into details of the project, so, instead I'm gonna give you the military side of things." Colonel Phillips said, he passed over the files to her and she placed them gently on her lap. "These are the files for the men shortlisted for the project. In less than two weeks' time, training will be starting and it's up to you to bring in the top nineteen men in these files. One man has already been selected, his file is on the top."

"Is there someone I can talk to about the project, Sir?" Elizabeth asked, she looked up from the stack of files.

"Yes. There is someone waiting for your arrival at Camp Lehigh, our new home for the unforeseeable future." Colonel Phillips replied, "He's the brains behind it all. He can tell you everything and anything you want to know. His name is Doctor Abraham Erskine."

"Thank you, Sir." Elizabeth said, she rose to her feet, clasping the files to her chest.

"I hope you have no problems, Miss Jones. I'll be along in the next few days to check in on you." Colonel Phillips said.

"No problem, Sir." Elizabeth said with a smile, "This will be easy."

"That's what I like to hear." Colonel Phillips said, he cracked a smile for the first time since Elizabeth had met him. "The car that's out by the airplane is waiting to take you to Camp Lehigh."

"Thank you, Sir." Elizabeth said, "And thank you for this opportunity." She said, smiling before he dismissed her.

Elizabeth left the room and navigated her way back through the corridor and out the door. The car was still parked up on the edge of the concrete patch but the aircraft was now pulling out to taxy to the  hangar.

She spotted the young pilot waving to her and she waved back, smiling as she did so. Elizabeth waited until the aircraft was gone before crossing the concrete patch and she approached the car. Her luggage was already stored away and the driver, who was a part of the American Air Force, was waiting just beside the car and he jumped to attention when he saw Elizabeth.

She saw the corporal stripes on his arms and smiled. Elizabeth was surprised at how easily she got the respect of an officer in this country. Many men in Britain turned their noses up at Elizabeth because they don't see her rank as a proper officer rank, despite her signed commission papers.

Elizabeth nodded her head at him, acknowledging him and then she offered him her hand as she smiled at him.

"It'll only be a ten-minute drive, Ma'am. I hope you'll be comfortable in the back." He said, smiling back at her and the American charm shone through. he dropped her hand and opened the door for her, Elizabeth slid into the car and took a seat.

The leather seats were clearly new and still held the new car smell, Elizabeth sank back happily into the seat and she placed the files on the seat next to her.

No matter how much she loves being up in the air and soaring through the clouds at a remarkable speed, she can never say no to a car ride.

As soon as the car rolled up at the gates just in front of the entrance to Camp Lehigh, the car was told to stop in the parking bay just by the security building and she was asked to book in.

She was told to hand over her military ID and then a new photograph was taken, this was quickly pasted onto her new ID card, just for this camp and was told to keep it on her person at all times.

Elizabeth got back into the car with her original ID card and her new ID card and the car was waved through quickly. The car drove right up to her new billet, the walls were red and the roof looked as though it had seen better days but she knew that she would have the entire building to herself, being the only female officer.

There was another corporal, this time with the American Army, waiting outside the billet with his hands clasped in front of him and his beret askew. Elizabeth tugged her peak cap on low over her eyes. This corporal looked young, maybe he was a new recruit.

Clearly, he had been informed that a new officer was on their way but he wasn't told the gender. She could tell by the look of surprise on his face, it gave him up as soon as the door had opened and Lowry climbed out with the files clasped to her chest.

After a three-second delay, he put his hand up in a hasty salute and she nodded back at him, clearly he was not expecting a woman to stand in front of him.

"Welcome to Camp Lehigh, Ma'am." The corporal said as the Air Force Corporal got out of the car and unloaded the back of the car. "I'll take your luggage and escort you to your billet."

The Army corporal took the luggage from the Air Force corporal and they shared a general nod. He ignored Elizabeth's protests and carried all of her luggage to the red building and pushed the door open.

The front door opened to reveal a small hallway, decorated with portraits of various American military personnel from the years gone by. There are two doors leading away from the small hall. The corporal set the luggage down in the hall way and took a small key from the ledge beside the front door.

The door just there," The corporal began, he pointed to the door immediately to the right of the main door, "Leads to the building's office. Colonel Phillips has permitted for the office to be used by you during your stay here. And the other leads to the beds. There is a communal bathroom situated at the back of the building, solely for your use." He passed over the small key and then pulled out a bigger key and handed it to her. "The smaller key is for the office and the bigger key locks the billet and the bedroom door. Is there anything else I can help you with, Ma'am?" He asked finally.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head as she slipped the two keys into the pocket above her breast.

"Yes, there is." Elizabeth said, "Can you give me directions to Doctor Erskine's office?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The corporal answered, "There's a grey building just past the ammunition bunker, his office is in there. The main desk at the front of the building is always manned and they can show you to his office."

"Thank you, Corporal." Elizabeth said, nodding her head. "You're dismissed." The corporal stood to attention and saluted again before turning his tail and disappearing before Elizabeth could acknowledge the salute.

He was probably uncomfortable around her because she's a female officer, most men don't like taking orders from women.

Elizabeth moved her luggage into the large room with the beds, there were twenty in total and she had her pick. They were all singles, evenly spaced. Headboards were pushed against the wall, leaving a walkway down the middle and each bed had a tall, metal locker and a table beside the bed.

She dumped the files onto an unmade opposite the one she had chosen and she moved her things closer to her chosen bed. Elizabeth dug out a notebook and a pen and then she picked up the files again.

Elizabeth moved into the office and looked around. The office was small and there was counters running along all the walls but a lone desk sat just beneath the window, giving an excellent view of the grassy training grounds and parade square. There are shelves running along the upper walls and Lowry slid the files onto them.

She locked the office and then stepped out of the billet. She held her notebook and pen as she locked the door and she took a look around the base. From where she stood, just in front of the billet, she could seeing the grey building the corporal had talked about.

The grey building happened to be on the other side of the base and reaching there proved difficult. She got lost a few times, taking wrong turns but eventually, she reached the building in question after meeting a few squads on the road, marching.

Once inside the building, Elizabeth stepped up to the main desk and requested to be shown to Doctor Erskine's officer. She was led down various corridors and after the third corner, she knew that when she tried to leave, she would get lost. Her guide stopped in front of a solid wooden door and left before she could ask any questions.

Elizabeth knocked on the door sharply three times and almost immediately, a 'Come in!' rang out in a strong German accent.

She pushed the door open and peered in with a warm smile on her face, standing across the room, holding a book open in a cosy looking office, rich in colour, was a man with a friendly smile on his face and happy eyes.

The man looked slightly taller than her and his hairline was receding, he wore spectacles on the bridge of his nose and he peered over the top of them to look at her.

"Ah." He said, he closed the door and stepped closer to her. "You must be Flight Officer Jones." The man's German accent was very strong and Elizabeth felt the urge to start speaking German.

"And you must be Doctor Erskine." Elizabeth replied as she stepped into the room, she closed the door behind her and turned to meet him. He crossed the room to meet her and they offered their hands at the same time. "It's good to meet you. _Would you prefer to converse in German, Doctor_?" Elizabeth asked, she spoke the last part in German.

The Doctor looked momentarily shocked to hear her speak German but he smiled at her.

" _No, it's alright, my dear. We can speak in English._ " He replied. Elizabeth nodded her head. "Have you just arrived, my dear?" He asked as he took a seat on a comfortable looking armchair and then he gestured for her to sit in the chair opposite him.

Elizabeth sat down and almost sank into the plush fabric.

"Yes, I've just dropped my things off at my billet and I've come to pick your brains, if that's alright. It's just that I'm not sure about pretty much everything to do with this project." Elizabeth answered.

"Ask away, my dear. I know it is so unfortunate that we must be so secretive, but alas, this seems to be a new world and this new world has different ways of working." Doctor Erskine said.

"It's not as new as you'd think." Elizabeth said gently, she opened her notebook and balanced it on her lap and began her questions. Most of them were simple questions, only requiring one word answers but once they were out of the way, it was time to tread into the depth of the questions.

During this deeper questioning, Doctor Erskine pulled out a hidden bottle of a German spirit and he gleefully informed her that he had smuggled a few bottles out when he was rescued. They drank three quarters of a bottle between them and Doctor Erskine was happily drunk.

Now that Elizabeth had the information she needed for her start, she could leave. Elizabeth played tipsy when she excused herself. The strong spirit hadn't even touched her but she pretended to wobble on her feet as she crossed the room.

Once outside of the room, Elizabeth walked with a clear head and with slight purpose. She found it difficult to find her way out of the maze of halls but she eventually did and she stepped outside, slightly surprised to see the dark skies.

It was later than she expected and armed patrols were out. She headed back to her billet but she was stopped three times and each time she had to show her new pass to get by.

Elizabeth finally reached her billet and she let herself into the office to drop off her notebook and then she retreated to the bedroom and began to get ready for bed, her mind reeling about the new secret Government project.


	2. Chapter 2

Camp Lehigh, 1942

Elizabeth woke up early on her first full day at Camp Lehigh. She had no schedule to follow, or worry about her girls or any aircraft, there was one thing on her mind today and that was the new project.

She dressed in her service dress uniform, the long, itchy skirt and matching jacket with her rank stitched on, her long hair was tied back into a smart bun and she locked herself in the office in her billet block and spread the files out on the counters behind the desk.

Elizabeth reached for her notebook and then reached for the file that had been selected already and she flipped through.

The man's name is Steven Grant Rogers and he is the opposite of what she was expecting. Instead of a tall strapping lad of at least 6', this man was just under 5'4". Instead of a complete bill of health, the man was underweight, almost dangerously ill and he had had countless health problems in the past, including asthma and various illness and diseases in the family.

Realising she wasn't going to get much from this file, she tossed it onto one of the shelves behind her and began searching through the remained files in front of her.

After an hour or so, Elizabeth's stomach growled and she decided to go to the mess. Normally, there's three different messes on a base as large as this, but because all three of the buildings had asbestos in the walls, they've been knocked down and all officers, SNCOs and junior ranks are eating in the same mess tent.

The task ahead of her was lengthy and time consuming. She began requesting for her meals to be brought to her office so she could work as much as she could to get through the files.

It took Elizabeth an entire week to compile her list of nineteen men ready to be presented to both Colonel Phillips and Doctor Erskine. Once she had gotten her list, she stacked all of the files that belonged to the men who hadn't been selected on one side of her desk and all of the files that belonged to the men who had been selected were gathered and stacked on the shelf beside the one man already selected.

Elizabeth presented the list to Colonel Phillips, who had taken residence in the Officer's Mess billets a few days after Elizabeth arrived. He ensured her that one of the corporals in their division would type up each letter and send them off ASAP.

After her brief meeting with Colonel Phillips, Elizabeth took a trip over to Doctor Erskine's office and sat down with him to deliver the exact same report.

"Flight Officer Jones!" Doctor Erskine exclaimed happily when he opened the door, he flung the door wider when he saw it was her and welcomed her back into his officer and offered her a seat warmly. "I haven't seen you for the past week. Where have you been? Hiding under a rock?"

"Not a rock, just paperwork." Elizabeth answered with a smile. She looked over at the Doctor and almost laughed at his shocked look.

"Oh no." Doctor Erskine breathed out. "Are you free now?"

"Yes, I've just given the list of men to Colonel Phillips and he's going to send out the letters as soon as possible."

"Ah, this project can start rolling then." Doctor Erskine said with a smile. The two of them began talking about anything and everything that wasn't to do with the current events of the world.

They got onto the topics and Doctor Erskine divulged his past with her and then encouraged her to do the same.

"I was born in Wales, quite near the valleys and the coal mines. Everything in a ten mile radius was covered in black soot but no one ever minded, it was the way of life." Elizabeth said, "My family were farmers, mainly dairy with a few chickens and pigs. Growing up, school wasn't available for girls so I farmed with my mother and my father and my sisters."

"It sounds like you had a tough childhood, Flight Officer Jones." Doctor Erskine said slowly. He leant forward and clasped his hand in front of him then he rested his chin upon them. "What year was you born, Flight Officer Jones?"

Elizabeth blinked her eyes at him and struggled to think. She hadn't been asked that question in a long time and she tried to do the maths quickly.

"!918." Elizabeth replied. Her reply was only a few seconds slower than it should have been and she hoped that the doctor wouldn't notice but her sharp eyes picked up on the way his eyes shadowed over and she felt a worrying feeling take hold inside her.

"Very interesting." Doctor Erskine said slowly. He dropped his hands and pulled out a briefcase from beside him and he dug in. "You see, due to one of my close relatives falling in love with a woman from Wales during the Great War and I grew intrigued by the Welsh stories he told me. I began to look back at the Welsh culture and the folklore. By chance, were you ever told stories in your youth of a red-haired girl, reportedly with your hair shade, running free in the Welsh mountains, raiding shops and such?"

Elizabeth froze. Doctor Erskine's eyes watched her carefully and he tilted his head back to look at her properly but she clearly made no move to say anything.

"You see, I've read quite a few stories and folklore, more like fairy tales. These stories about a red-haired girl began circulating about the 1830's but there are many variations of the story." Doctor Erskine said.

Elizabeth swallowed hard as the nerves took hold. Her palms began sweating and she had an itching feeling to leave the room.

"My dear, I have noticed little quirks about you. Almost as soon as you walked through my door, I noticed you were different. You hold yourself in a way that I have seen in only my elders. But, do not worry, they're not noticeable to everyone, I am just very observant of whom I spend my time with, and I have not told a soul about what I know." Doctor Erskine said, he looked into her eyes for an honest reading. "Are you the red-haired girl from the stories?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth but nothing came out, it had been so long since she jammed her mouth shut about her past, how is she expected to begin talking about it now?

Doctor Erskine shuffled around in his bag again and drew out some paper as Elizabeth fumbled for her words.

"I am the red-haired girl from the story." She admitted quietly. Doctor Erskine looked up at her and smiled when she answered.

"My close relative, my uncle, he fell in love with you, didn't he?" Doctor Erskine asked, he barely waited for her to nod before he lay an aged photograph in front of her and she looked down with sad eyes.

The photograph was a portrait of a very handsome man dressed in WWI German Officer's uniform and next to him was a woman that looked the exact picture of Elizabeth, all except for the gown she wore.

She couldn't deny it, it was very clear that the woman in the photograph was Elizabeth. She bowed her head as memories came flooding back.

As part of the pre-war effort to avoid the war, Elizabeth had been sent out to Germany by the British Secret Service in early 1913. She had the whispers of war in her ears and she was sent to uncover as much information as she could.

She travelled under the pretence of being a German woman from the countryside, sent into the city to bargain for the best price for her stock. In reality, she had been tasked with infiltrating the German lines and discover as much as she could but instead, she was picked up by a German officer, already high up in the tanks. 

At first, the gentleman kept tight lipped about the German's ongoing meetings but as time wore on, he grew to trust her and told her almost everything, she sent it back to Britain in code.

"Upon my uncle's death, this photograph fell into my possession by mistake but when I had it, I've never let go." Doctor Erskine said as he shuffled through the papers in his hand.

Elizabeth took the photograph in her hand and looked down at t numbly.

"What I'm most curious about is how you appear to look as young as you do now in this photograph. It is very curious." Doctor Erskine said, he leant forwards. "Can you tell me how this is possible?"

Elizabeth shook her head and looked up at him as she lay the photograph back on the table.

"No. I don't know how I am able to live without aging or to heal quickly." Elizabeth said quickly. "I don't know how to explain it to myself, let alone to anyone else. You're the first person who knows about me in a long time."

"You're able to heal quickly too? Fascinating." Doctor Erskine breathed.

"When you live as long as I have, you tend to get into a lot more fights." Elizabeth said, "I was shot three times by your uncle." She continued, she pointed to her right hip, then her stomach and then her chest. "It hurt but I was on my feet a few hours later. The bullets dropped from me and left the smallest of scars, of course they're gone now."

"This is astounding. I would like to run tests on you, completely for my own understanding and yours, if you would allow it?" Doctor Erskine asked slowly.

"I would like that. I fear I've grown used to not knowing about myself." Elizabeth answered with a sigh.

"We'll start as soon as this war is over. We will have all the privacy we need but for now, we have the Serum to focus on." Doctor Erskine said, he seemed happy with the knowledge that he can research Elizabeth further.

"Yes, but I beg you, please keep quiet about me and what you now know. It's not exactly that will be accepted easily, not everyone will be as interested in my genes as you are." Elizabeth said in a pleading tone.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes. I understand. Your secret will be kept." Doctor Erskine said warmly.

Elizabeth nodded her head slowly and then pulled out the second copy of the list of men selected for the training phase and passed it over to Doctor Erskine.

"Uh, here's the list of men I selected. I better get back to my billet, there's supposed to be another girl arriving either today or tomorrow and she's bunking with me, unfortunately, I', not the tidiest of roommates." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"Oh, then you better get moving." Doctor Erskine said, he rose to his feet the same time as Elizabeth and walked her to the door. He wished her goodbye before she left his office and she headed over to her own billet block.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I appreciate it. I welcome any comments that anyone might have about the story, it doesn't matter if these are compliments or any critiques.
> 
> Love for Marvel!


End file.
